Fruit baskets! goes facebook!
by alyalice456
Summary: A story following your favourite characters from Fruit Baskets on Facebook! hope you enjoy please review
1. Chapter 1

_**Fruit baskets! Goes Facebook!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Author: Alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FRUIT BASKETS!**_

_**A/N: I am not writing this story based on the story line because I forget in what order something's happened but other than that I hope you guys like this story.**_

_**Name:**___Tohru Honda

_**Age:**___18

_**School/Job:**___Seiyo High School

_**Hobbies:**___cooking, cleaning and having fun with all my lovely friends.

_**Best friends:**___Momiji Sohma, Arisa Uotani, Saki Hanajima, Kyo Sohma, Yuki Sohma, Shigure Sohma, Haru Sohma, Kagura Sohma, Rin Sohma Ayame Sohma, Hatori Sohma, Kisa Sohma, Hiro Sohma Ritzu Sohma, Kureno Sohma and Akito Sohma.

_**Favourite animal:**___Cat

_**Relationship status:**___single

**XxXx**

_**Name:**___Arisa Uotani

_**Age:**___18

_**School/Job:**___Seiyo High School

_**Hobbies:**___working, protecting my friends and having fun.

_**Best friends:**_ Tohru Honda, Saki Hanajima, Kureno Sohma.

_**Favourite animal:**_ dog

_**Relationship status:**___Single

**XxXx**

_**Name:**___Saki Hanajima

_**Age:**___18

_**School/Job:**___Seiyo High School

_**Hobbies:**_ I like having annual gathering with my very good friends and reading books to my interest.

_**Best Friends:**_ Tohru Honda, Arisa Uotani, Megumi Hanajima and Kazuma Sohma

_**Favourite animal:**___deceased cats (the real ones are to annoying)

_**Relationship status:**___Single

**XxXx**

_**Name: **_Yuki Sohma

_**Age:**_ 18

_**School/job:**___Seiyo High School

_**Hobbies:**_ reading and walking and tending to my vegetable garden.

_**Best Friends:**_ Tohru Honda, Machi Kuragi, Haru Sohma and Momiji Sohma.

_**Favourite animal:**___Mouse/Rat

_**Relationship status**___single

**XxXx**

_**Name:**_ Kyo Sohma

_**Age:**___18

_**School/job:**___Seiyo High School

_**Hobbies:**_ kick boxing, karate and sleeping.

_**Best Friends:**___Tohru Honda, Arisa Uotani and Momiji Sohma, Haru Sohma and Kazuma Sohma.

_**Favourite animal:**_ cat

_**Relationship status:**_ single

**XxXx**

_**Name:**___Shigure Sohma

_**Age:**_ 27

_**School/Job:**___Graduated/ Novelist

_**Hobbies:**___Writing, playing pranks on my publisher, and playing pranks on everyone else.

_**Best Friend:**___Akito Sohma, Ayame Sohma, Hatori Sohma, Tohru Honda, Kyo Sohma, Haru Sohma and Yuki Sohma.

_**Favourite animal:**_ dog

_**Relationship status:**___Single

**XxXx**

_**Name:**___Kagura Sohma

_**Age:**_ 20

_**School/job:**_ Graduated

_**Hobbies:**_ reading, helping my mom and karate.

_**Best Friends:**_ Rin Sohma, Tohru Sohma, Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Kisa Sohma, Hatori Sohma and Shigure Sohma

_**Favourite animal: **_Boar

_**Relationship status:**___Single

**XxXx**

_**Name:**___Momiji Sohma

_**Age:**_ 17

_**School/job:**___Seiyo High school

_**Hobbies:**___helping my friends, having fun with Tohru.

_**Best friend:**___Tohru Honda, Kyo Sohma, Haru Sohma, Rin Sohma and Yuki Sohma.

_**Favourite animal:**___rabbits/hare's

_**Relationship status:**___Single

**XxXx**

_**Name:**___Hatori Sohma

_**Age:**_ 27

_**School/job:**___Collage graduate/ Doctor

_**Hobbies:**___reading and working.

_**Best Friends:**___Ayame Sohma and Shigure Sohma

_**Favourite animal:**___Dragon

_**Relationship status:**___Single

**XxXx**

_**Name:**___Hatsuharu Sohma

_**Age:**___17

_**School/job:**_ Seiyo high school

_**Hobbies:**_ making jewellery for myself and Rin.

_**Best Friends:**___Rin Sohma, Yuki Sohma, Momiji Sohma, Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma

_**Favourite animal:**___bull

_**Relationship status:**_ in a relationship with Rin Sohma

**XxXx**

_**Name:**___Ayame Sohma

_**Age**___27

_**School/Job: **_Collage graduate/shop owner/ sales man/ Designer.

_**Hobbies:**_ Designing breath-taking clothes.

_**Favourite animal:**___Snake's

_**Relationship status:**___Single

**XxXx**

_**Name:**___Kisa Sohma

_**Age:**___14

_**School/Job:**___Seiyo high school

_**Hobbies:**_ playing with Tohru Honda and Hiro Sohma

_**Favourite animals:**___Tigers/ cats

_**Relationship status:**___in a relationship with Hiro Sohma

**XxXx**

_**Name:**___Hiro Sohma

_**Age:**___12

_**School/Job:**___Seiyo Elementary

_**Hobbies:**___bossing people around because let's face it I am better than everyone else.

_**Best friends:**___Kisa Sohma

_**Favourite animal:**___sheep

_**Relationship status:**___in a relationship with Kisa Sohma

**XxXx**

_**Name:**___Ritzu Sohma

_**Age:**___22

_**School/Job:**___Graduate/ not employed

_**Hobbies:**___trying my best not to break anything but most of the time when I try my best it just gets a whole lot worse.

_**Best friends:**_ Shigure Sohma, Ayame Sohma, Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda

_**Favourite animal:**_ Monkeys

_**Relationship status:**___Single

**XxXx**

_**Name:**___Rin Sohma

_**Age:**___19

_**School/Job:**___Graduated/ not employed

_**Hobbies:**_ Reading.

_**Best Friends:**_ Haru Sohma, Kagura Sohma and Tohru Honda

_**Favourite animal:**___Horse

_**Relationship status:**___in a relationship with Haru Sohma

**XxXx**

_**Name: **_Kureno Sohma

_**Age:**_ 26

_**School/job:**___Graduated/ not employed

_**Hobbies:**_ reading, learning new things and going for long walks

_**Best Friends:**_ Akito Sohma and Arisa Uotani

_**Favourite animal:**___Rooster

_**Relationship status**___Single

**XxXx**

_**Name:**_ Akito Sohma

_**Age:**___prefer not to say

_**School/job:**___no school education

_**Hobbies:**_ playing with my family.

_**Best Friends:**___Kureno Sohma, Hatori Sohma, Yuki Sohma and Shigure Sohma

_**Favourite animal:**_ dog, rat, pig, horse, ox, tiger, lamb, rooster, dragon, monkey, snake and rabbit.

_**Relationship status:**___Single

**XxXx**

_**Name:**___Machi Kuraig

_**Age:**_ 17

_**School/Job:**___Seiyo High school

_**Hobbies:**___watching mogeta

_**Best Friend:**___prefer not to say

_**Favourite animal:**_ Rabbits

_**Relationship status:**___Single

**XxXx**

_**Name: **_Mayuko Shiraki

_**Age:**_ 27

_**School/job:**___Graduated/ Teacher/ book store owner

_**Hobbies:**_ reading working and teaching

_**Best Friends:**_ Kana Sohma, Hatori Sohma

_**Favourite animal:**___Lions/Tigers

_**Relationship status**___Single

**XxXx**

_**Name:**_ Mine Kuramae

_**Age:**___26

_**School/job:**___Graduated/ Sales assistant

_**Hobbies:**_ working at the shop, dressing up and designing

_**Best Friends:**___Ayame Sohma, Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda.

_**Favourite animal:**_ Snake

_**Relationship status:**___Single

**XxXx**

_**Name:**___Motoko Minagawa

_**Age:**_ 18

_**School/Job:**___Seiyo High School

_**Hobbies:**___running my Prince Yuki fan club and flirting with prince Yuki as much as I can.

_**Best Friend:**___Yuki Sohma

_**Favourite animal:**_ Cat

_**Relationship status:**___Single for now but you just wait Yuki Sohma.

_**XXX**_

_**XX**_

_**X**_

_**Motoko Minagawa:**___OH MY GOD! An announcement to all the members of the prince Yuki fan club! He will be attending a party tonight at seven in some estate and we must go and crash it I have the details so text me!

_**-**_10 people dislike this

-6 people like this

_**-COMMENTS**_

_Yuki Sohma:_ OK! It is official you are crazy, where did you hear all of this?

_Momiji Sohma_: hahaha! I am so glad I don't have a creepy stalker following me all around the place. I feel sorry for you Yuki!

_Motoko Minagawa:_ I have very reliable sources Yuki, so whose house are you going to tonight?

_Yuki Sohma_: now that it's any of your business but I am going to the Sohma's family estate with my family for a dinner so I would much appreciate if you didn't interfere….

_Motoko Minagawa:_ but I bet Tohru is going right?

_Tohru Honda:_ no actually I am staying at home. Since I am not family I don't go to the family dinners.

_Motoko Minagawa:_sorry Tohru but I was talking to Yuki, not you so I would appreciate if you butted out and leave this conversation...

_Kyo Sohma:_you asked a question about her and she answered that's what you get when you have a conversation that everyone can see and join in at any time, do chat or something for god sake.

_Motoko Minagawa:_ aww Kyo it's nice how you are protecting your girlfriend!

_Kyo: (_Blushes) she is not my girlfriend…

_Motoko Minagawa:_Ya whatever Kyo, I have grown tired of this conversation so I am leaving now bye, and don't worry Yuki there is a big chance I won't crash your family party, but I might. So watch yourself.

_Yuki Sohma:_ I'm just saying you will make a huge mistake if you did come. Some of our family members don't take kindly to people who come uninvited.

**XxXx**

_**Tohru Honda:**___felling lonely in this house :(

-Kyo Sohma and twelve others dislike this.

-Motoko Minagawa and four others like this.

**-Comments**

_Yuki Sohma: _well be back soon I think it's almost over, thank god for Wi-Fi :)

_Shigure Sohma: _yes thank god :) but Yuki you do realise Akito is looking at you :(

_Yuki Sohma: _rats! I have to go Tohru be back to you soon :)

_Kyo Sohma: _I don't even know why I am here?

_Haru Sohma: _you know every now and again you are expected to attend a family meeting; you are such a slacker…

_Kyo Sohma: _if you weren't on the other side of the room I would so punch you dude.

_Haru Sohma: _there is always later idiot.

_Kyo Sohma: _oh I am counting on it cow.

_Haru Sohma: _mangy cat

_Hatori Sohma: _both of ye shut up and listen! you too glaring at each other from across the room is annoying me and everyone else so stop NOW or there will be later!

_Haru Sohma: _sorry

_Kyo Sohma: _Sorry

_Tohru Honda: _hehehe.

_**XxXx**_

_**Momiji Sohma:**___Longest family meeting so glad I made it, but I wonder where Rin was, it's not like her to miss a family meetings :(

-Akito Sohma and Shigure Sohma dislike this.

-Kagura Sohma and ten other people like this.

**-Comments**

_Kisa Sohma:_yes I was wondering where Rin was too, I hope she okay it's not like her to miss a meeting and not tell anyone.

_Yuki Sohma:_I am sure she is okay she just probably forgot don't worry about it Kisa :)

_Kagura Sohma:_I miss her I haven't seen her in days I wonder where she is, mom and dad are so worried about her. They're afraid this is going to be another bail her out of jail thing or something…

_Haru Sohma:_Hey! She only went to jail that one time and it wasn't even her fault okay.

_Kagura Sohma:_okay sorry jeez.

_Tohru Honda: aww Kagura that's so nice that your parents are worrying about her even though she isn't there daughter :)_

_Kagura Sohma:_I know but if you ask me she gets off to easily if I ever ran off for three days I would not be allowed to leave the house for a month, but with her it's just a telling off and that's it.

_Kisa Sohma:_Big sister can I come over to your house tomorrow?

_Tohru Honda:_off course you can Kisa :)

_Kisa Sohma:_ can Hiro come to?

_Kyo Sohma:_ NO!

_Hiro Sohma:_ NO!

_Kisa Sohma:_ but I want to go Hiro :(

_Hiro Sohma:_ ugghhh fine I guess I can put up with him for a little while -_-

_Kyo Sohma:_ don't get me annoyed you little creep….

_Tohru Honda:_Hey Haru do you have any idea where Rin is?

_Kisa Sohma:_ Ya if anyone would know where she is it would be you

_Haru Sohma:_ no, I don't know where she is.

Kagura Sohma: I just hope she is safe.

**XxXx**

_**Kisa Sohma wrote on Hiro Sohma's wall:**_ so are you ready for going to visit Tohru today?

_Hiro Sohma:_I would rather go through another family meeting…..

_Akito Sohma:_-_-…

_Hiro Sohma:…_I would rather go to a family meeting because they are so much fun, I meant it must have come out wrong sorry Akito…

_Kisa Sohma:_hehe! Hiro you're so funny, so come on we can walk together to big sisters house :)

_Kyo Sohma:_don't strain yourself if you don't feel like coming Hiro its okay you will be dearly missed but aww well…

_Hiro Sohma:_actually I really feel like coming over and spending extra time with you Kyo. We don't spend that much time together so I think I should make it up to you by spending the entire day with you today what do you think about that? (Joking the whole thing of course)

_Kyo Sohma:_ there is no hassle needed I think I can go another twenty years without you Hiro...

_Hiro Sohma:_no I must insist that I come over to spend time with you now.

_Kyo Sohma_: I hate you, you sheep.

_Hiro Sohma: filthy cat_

_Tohru Honda:_ Kyo, stop!

_Kisa Sohma:_Hiro please stop being mean to Kyo :(

**XxXx**

_**Private chat between Rin and Haru**_

_Haru Sohma:_where have you been Rin? Kisa and Kagura have been worried sick about you and so have I.

_Rin Sohma:_ I am fine, don't worry about me…

_Haru Sohma:_where are you, I'll come and get you.

_Rin Sohma:_Just leave me alone okay kid. I don't need you to come and be my rescuer okay so just butt out and mind your own business will Ya….

_Haru Sohma:_ "rescuer?" what do you need rescuing from Rin?

_Rin Sohma:_ nothing it was just a figure of speech you moron.

_Haru Sohma:_ no it wasn't, Rin where are you, tell me now!

_Rin Sohma:_I don't need a kid like you looking after me okay so leave me alone…

**XxXx**

**Rin Sohma changed her relationship status to in a relationship to single.**

**Haru Sohma changed his relationship status to in a relationship to single.**

**-**Twenty people dislike this

-Akito Sohma likes this

**-Comments**

_Yuki Sohma:_what why?

_Rin Sohma:_Deal with it rat boy.

_Kagura Sohma:_Rin please tell us where you are. I am so worried about you sis and I know that you would not dump Haru just out of the blue like that, there has to be something up please tell me.

_Haru Sohma:_ it doesn't matter Kagura she won't tell anyone anything…

_Kagura Sohma:_ohh I guess your right Haru. if she doesn't tell you then she won't tell anyone.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter I know it wasn't that good but I hope to make it better I want at least 4 reviews before I put up my next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**¡**__**Paragraph! **_

A/N this chapter is mostly the lot fooling around.

_**Kisa Sohma: **_Like my status and I will write a paragraph about you on your page :) xxx

-Hiro Sohma, Tohru Honda, Kyo Sohma, Momiji Sohma, Shigure Sohma, Haru Sohma, Yuki Sohma, Hatori Sohma, Ayame Sohma, Kagura Sohma, Ritzu Sohma, Kureno Sohma, Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani like this.

**XxXx**

_**Kisa Sohma wrote on Hiro Sohma's wall: **_Hiro, you are my best friend I love you very much even though we are in different schools you always come and walk with me to my school every morning and then walk back all the way to your school, you are so sweet, kind and caring… to me anyway! Hehehe xxxx

- Hiro Sohma and two others like this.

- Kyo Sohma and nine others dislike this.

-**Comments**

_Kyo Sohma:_ Maybe if he treated everyone like that people will like him..

_Hiro Sohma:_ your one to talk cat you're the one who is always have random outburst for no reason at everyone…

_Kyo Sohma:_ -_-

_Tohru Honda:_ aww that's so sweet ^-^

_Hiro Sohma _-_-:

_Kyo Sohma:_-_-

_Kisa Sohma: _I know ^-^

**XxXx**

_**Kisa Sohma wrote on Tohru Honda's wall: **_Tohru I like how you are so super nice and that you helped me through my tough time last year, we have become so close, I love coming over to see you and play with you, and you make laugh when you make leek soup, sometimes I think you do it just because you think Kyo is funny when he outbursts hehehe.

Love you big sister XxXxXx

-Tohru and eleven other people like this

-Kyo Sohma dislikes this.

**-Comments**

_Tohru Sohma: _i do not make leek soup to make Kyo mad. _(Makes fake innocent face)._

_Kisa Sohma: _I think you do sissy ;)

_Kyo Sohma: -__-. I'm not eating your food anymore…

_Tohru Honda: _yes you will when you're Hungry ;)

_Kyo Sohma: _fine then I'm just going to give you the silent treatment.

_Tohru Honda:_ :'(

_Kyo Sohma: _I was just kidding around jeez you take everything so seriously.

_Tohru Honda:_ :)

**XxXx**

_**Kisa Sohma wrote on Kyo Sohma's wall: **_Kyo I like the way you always put on such an act, I know your never that bold tempered i know this because sometimes when I come to visit and big sister is too busy you play with me until she has time to spend with me.

-Kyo Sohma dislikes this

-Tohru Honda and nine others likes this

-**Comments**

_Kyo Sohma:_ what do you mean an act, I just act nice to you because you're a kid and I'm a nice guy.

Arisa Uotani:you, a nice guy don't make me laugh red.

_Kyo Sohma: _don't get me angry Yankee.

_Tohru Honda:_ you do play with Kisa a lot come to think of it.

_Kyo Sohma: _I play with her because she is the one and only person in this family that I don't think is absolutely crazy.

_Kisa Sohma: _aww thank you Kyo I will take that as a compliment

_Kyo Sohma: _Ya whatever don't get used to hearing that from me okay _(blush)_

_Kisa Sohma: _Kyo would you say I'm your number one girl?

_Arisa Uotani: _no Kisa I think that it Tohru place in Kyo's mind.

_Tohru Honda: _?

_Kyo Sohma:_ -_-

_Arisa Uotani: _ohh Tohru you really need to open your eyes

_Kisa Sohma:_ she is so dense when it comes to this kind of stuff.

**XxXx**

_**Kisa Sohma wrote on Momiji Sohma's wall: **_Momiji I like the way you're always so bubbly and you always play with me, we have so much time together, I wish we spend more time together, but I guess between school and your night work sometimes it's kind of impossible…

-Momiji Sohma and eleven others like this

-**Comments**

_Momiji Sohma: _ I love spending time with you too Kisa, ill come over and see you tomorrow.

_Kisa Sohma: _can't wait for it ;) xx

_Momiji Sohma:_ ;) xxx

**XxXx**

_**Kisa Sohma wrote on Shigure Sohma's wall: **_Shigure, you are my favourite uncle, I really like coming to visit you, especially when you are playing pranks on your publisher, she is so funny and so are you :)

- Kyo Sohma and twelve others dislike this

- Shigure Sohma likes this

-**Comments**

_Kyo Sohma: _it's the most annoying thing he ever dose when he plays pranks on that poor woman.

_Shigure Sohma: _what are you talking about Kyo you find it very entertaining Kyo face it.

_Hatori Sohma: _it is very harsh what you do to the woman Shigure

_Kisa Sohma: _I find it pretty funny uncle Hatori you guys just don't have a good sense of human like I do.

_Hatori Sohma:_ Kisa, there is a difference between pulling a prank on someone and making them think they are going to get fired from their job.

_Tohru Honda: _yes he dose treat that woman very badly.

_Shigure Sohma: _I think she is on her way to collect a manuscript today but I'm not finished so I better get to work and then pretend I know nothing about it bye.

_Kyo Sohma: _-_-

_Tohru Honda: _-_-

_Yuki Sohma:_ -_-, I am going to tell her that it is done and that you are only playing with her….

_Shigure Sohma: _aww Yuki don't be so mean.

_Yuki Sohma: _that woman is going to be on her way to having a heart attack with the way you treat her.

_Shigure Sohma: _Fine but next time I will play it my way Yuki.

**XxXx**

_**Kisa Sohma wrote on Haru Sohma's wall: **_uncle Haru, you are so nice to me I like when you and Rin come over and play with me no matter how busy you are, you're like my older brother, you are always taking care of me and protecting me like when I ran away and you went searching for me in the rain, love you :) xx

- Haru Sohma and twelve other people like this

-**Comments**

_Haru Sohma:_ well you my little tiger I had to go look for you x

_Kisa Sohma: _you're making it sound like it's no big deal that you saved me

_Yuki Sohma: _oh I remember that day it was when myself and Honda-san were walking home and we met you in the lashing rain; you were very worried about her Haru.

_Haru Sohma: _well so would you, if you found out she was gone missing and you had to go and look for her, and can I ask you why do you keep calling Tohru by her last name Honda-san?

_Yuki Sohma: _(blush) I don't know I guess I got used to calling people by their last name.

_Haru Sohma: _but you call me by my first name and Kyo and Shigure -_-

_Yuki Sohma:_ (blushes stronger) well Tohru is a lady and I am a gentleman so I must treat her with respect.

_Haru Sohma: -_- sure_

_Kyo Sohma: -_-_

_Shigure Sohma:-_-_

_Machi Kuraig:-_-_

**XxXx**

_**Kisa Sohma rote on Yuki Sohma's wall: **_Yuki, you are so nice, I like when I come to visit and you help me study sometimes and other times you play with me :)

-Kyo Sohma dislikes this

-Tohru Honda and ten other people like this

**-Comments**

_Yuki Sohma:_ I know I am the nicest right :)

_Tohru Sohma: _not nicer than me :)

_Kisa Sohma: _I'm sorry uncle Yuki but you will never be as nice as big sissy

_Tohru Honda: _yes I win, love you Kisa

_Yuki Sohma: _I will win next time.

**XxXx**

_**Kisa Sohma wrote on Hatori Sohma's wall: **_Uncle Hatori, you are so nice to me I like to go with you to places and you never mind bringing me along with you, you are contently asking me if I'm okay and you always giving me check up to see if there is anything wrong with me even though I am perfectly fine but I guess it just shows you care :) xx

-Hatori Sohma and twelve other people like this

-**Comments**

_Mayuko Shiraki: _aww your such a daddy figure to her Hatori ^_^

_Hatori Sohma: _I do try my best.

**XxXx**

_**Kisa Sohma wrote on Ayame Sohma's wall: **_Uncle Ayame you are so funny you make me laugh all the time, I like coming to visit you because you dress me up in such pretty cloths from your shop, even though Hatori said that you're a crack pot and that I should stay away from you, I still visit :)

- Hatori Sohma and Yuki Sohma and nine others Dislikes this

- Tohru Honda and Ayame Sohma like this.

**-Comments**

_Ayame Sohma: _ohh darling how I love dressing you up in my little outfits

_Yuki Sohma: _there is just no end to your lowness Ayame...

Ayame Sohma: what is wrong with dressing my little niece in some nice dresses? and Hatori what do you mean by a crack pot? That is a very hurtful word to say to me I am offended.

_Hatori Sohma: _believe me I had a much more offending word in my mind but your luck I went for Crack pot, and let me guess, you dress her up in little maid outfits right?

_Ayame Sohma: _yes actually the little maid outfits suite her very well.

_Hatori Sohma: _-_-

**XxXx**

_**Kisa Sohma wrote on Kagura Sohma's wall: **_Kagura, you are a sweet heart and you are so much fun to watch when you visit Shigure's house when you play with Kyo, you are so nice to me I like when you invite me to go picking flowers with you :)xxxx

- Kyo Sohma dislikes this

- Ayame Sohma and eight other people likes this

**-Comments**

_Kyo Sohma: _I like that you think when she was flinging me against the door or wall with all her strength, you though it was funny and that we were playing a game… -_-

_Kagura Sohma:_ you know I had no control over my feeling and it was your entire fault for being so rude to me, you're not the nicest boyfriend I have every had ya know.

_Kyo Sohma: _well not that you were my girlfriend but you were not the calmest person I have met that's for sure.

_Kagura Sohma:_ aww Kyo you are so cute when you are like this.

_Kyo Sohma:_ like what?

_Kagura Sohma: _;) xxxx

_Ayame Sohma: _ohh please both of you get a room for goodness sake your teenage love is too much for me

_Kyo Sohma: _we are not going out okay! It is never going to happen.

_Ayame Sohma:_ okay I believe you Kyo, but Kagura I would watch out if I were you because I am a lot closer to Kyo then you think, we shared a bed one night.

_Mine Kuramae: _0.o

_Kagura Sohma:_ 0.o

_Tohru Honda_: haha! Ohh I remember that, it was funny Ayame

_Kyo Sohma: _that was because you sneaked into my bed in the middle of the night without me noticing.

_Ayame Sohma: _ohh stop Kyo your acting as if you didn't enjoy your little morning hug.

_Kyo Sohma: _not acting….

Ayame Sohma: sure…

_Shigure Sohma: _sure…

_Kyo Sohma: _-_-

**XxXx**

_**Kisa Sohma wrote on Ritzu Sohma's wall: **_ uncle Ritzu, you may be a cultz but you are one my favourites, you are so funny and I love you to bits, you always apologise for everything even though it's not need a majority of the time but I guess that just what you do :) xxx

-Ritzu Sohma dislikes this

-Tohru Honda and eleven other people like this

**-Comments**

_Ritzu Sohma: _I am terribly sorry for being a cults I am disgrace to this world, no this universe everyone would be better off if I just disappeared.

_Kisa Sohma: _oh my god Ritzu you can be so draining did you not read the part where I said I love you to bits?

_Ritzu Sohma:_ I don't deserve your love...

_Kisa Sohma: _I love you anyway

Ritzu Sohma: you are very kind to me Kisa you give much more credit then I deserve.

Kisa Sohma: off course you deserve it, you're my favourite monkey.

Ritzu Sohma: and you're the families little tigress

Motoko Minagawa: what is up with this family, your full time calling another by animals?

Kisa Sohma: its none of your business to know anything about our family you big Meany girl.

**XxXx**

_**Kisa Sohma wrote on Kureno Sohma's wall: **_I have only met you once or twice but you are really nice and sweet and kind :)

-Kureno likes this

**XxXx**

_**Kisa Sohma wrote on Saki Hanajima's wall: **_ Saki I don't know you that much but I met you a couple of times, you seem really different, in a good way, you wore all black every time I met you but I guess that's you style, but other than that you are really nice and sweet xxx

-_ Motoko Minagawa_ dislikes this

-Saki Hanajima and thirteen other people like this

**-Comments**

_Saki Hanajima: _thank you little child I much appreciate you're kindness it shows that not every little girl in the world is growing up with a dark hole in there heart.

_Motoko Minagawa: _ you should not be let to talk to little girls, you are going to corrupt her with your crazy life style.

_Saki Hanajima:_ says the girl standing outside Yuki Sohma's house staring through the first floor window, second window over hoping to get a glimpse of your prince, and you call me crazy...

_Tohru Sohma: o.0_

_Kyo Sohma 0.o_

_Shigure Sohma: stalker!_

_Yuki Sohma: _please kindly remove yourself from my front yard before I call the police.

_Motoko Minagawa: _but I don't want to leave you Yuki please I just want one picture..

_Yuki Sohma: _If I send you a picture of me would you leave me alone?

_Motoko Minagawa: _yes maybe for now. (link for picture on my page)

**XxXx**

_**Kisa Sohma wrote on Arisa Uotani's wall: **_I met you a few times and you are really fun, I like that way you play with Kyo like Kagura, you played with me and Hiro, even though you always seemed to fight with Hiro, you're like the female version of Kyo when it comes to fighting :)__

- Kyo Sohma dislikes this

- Arisa Uotani likes this

**-Comments**

_Kyo Sohma: _oh my god why do think that me getting hurt is so joyful?

_Kisa Sohma: _I don't know your just so funny when you play with Arisa and Kagura, and uncle Haru ^_^

_Arisa Uotani: _aww sweet heart if it makes you happy I'll keep playing with Kyo.

_Haru Sohma:_ I will to Kisa

_Kagura Sohma:_ so will I :)

_Shigure Sohma: _ I can start playing with Kyo ^_^

_Kyo Sohma: _NO YOU CANT!

**XxXx**

_**Kisa Sohma: **_I am so tired after writing all that I think I might go to bed now since it is getting really late, bye everyone :) xx

I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I want at least _**ten reviews**_ to put up the next chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Rin is back and not so safe.**_

_**Hiro Sohma wrote on Haru Sohma's wall: **_ I am so sorry about not telling you I know where Rin was I feel so bad please forgive me.

-Kisa Sohma and twelve others dislike this

**-Comments**

_Kisa Sohma: _I still can't believe you didn't tell me Hiro :(

_Hiro Sohma: _I am so sorry Kisa but she told me to keep it a secret from everyone.

_Kagura Sohma: _what? Where is Rin? Did something happen to her?

_Kisa Sohma: _Akito has taken her and locked her in the cats room.

_Kagura Sohma: _oh my god, why?

_Hiro Sohma: _I don't know she never told me.

_Kagura Sohma: _and what did Haru do?

_Hiro Sohma: _he ran off after I told him and he looked mad I just hope he is not mad at me I was just doing what I was told.

_Tohru Honda:_ I hope she is okay :(

_Ayame Sohma: _yes, the cat room is exactly the nicest room to be staying in.

_Kyo Sohma:_ well at least you don't have to live there…..

_Ayame Sohma: _sorry, I didn't mean it that way kitten.

_Kyo Sohma:_ what did you just call me?

_Ayame Sohma: _why kitten of course do you not like that kitten?

_Kagura Sohma: _guys fight later okay.

_Kyo Sohma: _sorry

_Ayame Sohma: _sorry, I hope she is okay the poor thing.

**XxXx**

_**Private chat between Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda**_

_Tohru Honda:_ I would ask you in person about this but I would be afraid that Kyo Might hear me, dose he really have to go to this cat room after he is graduated?

_Yuki Sohma:_ from what I have heard, he does have to go in there after graduation.

_Tohru Honda: _is there no way he can stop it?

_Yuki Sohma: _no, he is going to be kept the closest to Akito because the cat is the servant and all that, so unless the curse suddenly decides to up and leave then Kyo has no choice but to serve as a good cat and go into the cat room.

_Tohru Honda: _but that's a horrible way to live and Kyo likes the outdoors he will be so sad :(

_Yuki Sohma: _not that I like him but it will be a hard life to live, I do feel bad for him but then again I can't because that is not my job to feel bad for that cat it is my job to show him that we all see him as a servant to the family.

_Tohru Honda: _that is a horrible way to put it, whatever way you look at it you are all Sohma's and you should all treat each other with respect and love each other instead of singling one out and making that person's life horrible

_Yuki Sohma: _I'm sorry Honda-san but that is just the way this family works, in case you haven't noticed were not exactly the most normal family to walk this earth.

**XxXx**

_**Private chat between Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma:**_

_Yuki Sohma: _Honda-san is worried about you Kyo; she is worried about you moving into the cat room, you should talk with her.

_Kyo Sohma: _don't tell me what to do rat if I want to talk to Tohru I will I don't need you telling me to.

_Yuki Sohma: _just telling you cat don't cough up a fur ball over it.

**XxXx**

_**Private chat between Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma:**_

_Kyo Sohma:_ you know I'm not that worried about the cat room Tohru and you shouldn't worry either okay it's no big deal.

_Tohru Honda: _I just don't feel like it's fair, I mean you have to stay inside all day, you like the outdoors and then you have to act like Akito's pet.

_Kyo Sohma: _you know I will never actually act like that creeps pet Tohru so there is no need to worry it's just like moving houses.

_Tohru Honda: _well I can't help but worry Kyo, I mean when we both finish school I'm moving out and while I'm there outdoors everyday all I'll be thinking of is you in a dark room where you will be trapped for life.

_Kyo Sohma: _well if it's a way to protect people from the monster within me.

_Tohru Honda:_ the monster within you is what is keeping you for fighting for your freedom?

_Kyo Sohma: _yes, what will happen if one day in the middle of the street my bracelet falls of and I turn into that monster in the middle of the street?

_Tohru Honda: _well you grab the bracelet run for the hills and then call me and ill come over and help in any way I can :)

_Kyo Sohma: -_-_

_Tohru Honda: ^_^_

_**XxXx**_

_**Shigure Sohma: **_Yuki, Tohru and Kyo are all chatting on private chat and they won't tell me what they are talking about I feel like I'm being ignored, and I know there talking to each other because they are looking at each other with reactions that must be written in there little messages.

-Kyo Sohma and two other dislike this

-Kisa Sohma and ten other people like this.

**-comments**

_Ayame Sohma: _What is wrong with you people would ye just tell him what are you talking about, he really hates when he is ignored, and when myself and Hatori did it we played for it.

_Yuki Sohma: _we are allowed to have private conversations..

_Shigure Sohma: _not in my house so you just tell me now what you were talking about or I will throw you out the door right here and right now.

_Tohru Honda: _we were talking about the prank you played on your publisher, we were just saying how funny it was and that you should play more pranks on her like that.

_Yuki Sohma: _HONDA-SAN do you want the poor woman to suffer?

_Tohru Honda: _no, why?

_Kyo Sohma: _if you keep praising him like that he will get more extreme, air-head.

_Shigure Sohma: _I think I will play a prank on Kyo and Yuki, I won't do it to Tohru because she might get hurt and also because she is a lady and doesn't deserve such horrible treatment.

**XxXx**

_**Rin Sohma wrote on Hiro's wall: **_thanks for keeping my secret kid but I guess I knew someone was going to find out sometime.

**-Comments:**

_Hiro Sohma: _ Rin are you okay? I'm glad you're not mad at me for telling Haru.

_Rin Sohma: _it's okay and I am good for the most part anyways.

_Kagura Sohma: _what do you mean for the, most part?, when are you coming home I miss you?

_Rin Sohma: _I just have a few bruises, I won't be home tonight tell your mam and dad I'm fine now, I'm staying at Haru's tonight, he's bring over protective as usual.

_Haru Sohma: _ no I am worried so I don't want to leave you alone and I'm also calming down from a turn to black Haru and you help me calm down.

_Rin Sohma: _and maybe I like staying over with you and I wanted to stay :)

_Haru Sohma: _I know you did when you wouldn't let go of my hand until we came in my front door -_-

_Rin Sohma ^_^_

Shigure Sohma: get a room you too for goodness sake.

**XxXx**

_**Rin Sohma changed her relationship status from single to in a relationship with Haru Sohma.**_

_**Haru Sohma changed his relationship status from Single to in a Relationship with Rin Sohma.**_

**XxXx**

A/N sorry this chapter is so short I will make the next one longer, promise, P.S I want at least **18 reviews** for the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**HOSPITAL!**_

_**Kisa Sohma: **_Tohru is in hospital, someone stabbed her and then she fell off a cliff, I hope you are okay Tohru please be okay xxxxxxxx 3

-Saki Hanajima and fifteen others dislike this.

**-Comments:**

_Saki Hanajima: _it's all Kyo's fault that she is there, if he hadn't say what he said to her she wouldn't have run off :(

_Kyo Sohma: _it's not like I pushed her off the cliff, and I told you she got the whole thing wrong I didn't mean to say that to her what she heard….

_Arisa Uotani: _ you are really annoying us orange, it's all your fault just say it she would have been just fine if you hadn't hurt her like that, and that is why you are not allowed to visit her while she is in hospital but if she wants to see you after then we won't stop you but if she doesn't want to see you we will stop you if you try to see her orange head.

_Saki Hanajima: _we all know she is not going to want to see him after what he did she will be to upset, I warned you not to hurt Tohru, now I am going to have to do something very, very painful to you Kyo Sohma.

_Kyo Sohma: _I know, I deserve something painful happening to me.

_Arisa Uotani: _ wow you're being too easy Orange.

_Kisa Sohma: _what did you say to sissy Kyo :(.

_Kyo Sohma: _you don't need to worry about it Kisa okay.

_Kisa Sohma: _fine I'm going to see sissy soon with Hiro so I will just ask her there, if you upset as much as Hanajima-san and Uotani-san said then you must have done something pretty bad to her.

_Yuki Sohma: _Kisa I don't think it would be a good idea to talk about it with Honda-san, she is kind of sensitive right now.

_Haru Sohma: _Ya Kisa please don't worry about it Tohru will be better soon.

_Akito Sohma: _I must go see her I feel terribly responsible, I feel just as bad as Kyo should feel.

_Kyo Sohma: _you the one who stabbed her idiot.

_Akito Sohma: _well at lease I didn't break her heart, how could you after what she said to me I feel completely changed, she saw a better side to me and helped me pull it out, I am eternally grateful to that girl, and then there you go and break her heart.

_Kisa Sohma: _what do you mean by heartbroken Akito-san?

_Akito Sohma: _oh child you will find out soon enough.

**XxXx**

**Saki Hanajima: **I am so glad that Tohru is out of hospital but when we went to pick her up she saw Kyo and then ran a mile…

-**Arisa Uotani and ten other** **people dislike this**

**- Kagura Sohma likes this**

**-Comments**

_Arisa Uotani: _if he hurts her that guy is going to get some serious ass kicking.

_Kagura Sohma: _he just want to talk to her, give him a chance he is feeling really sorry about everything that happened, so back of and give him a chance.

_Kisa Sohma: _yes I agree he just wants to explain himself

_Arisa Uotani: _no offence Kisa and Kagura but myself and Saki have been friends with Tohru for a while longer then you have and I think we would know more about her then you guys will and we know Tohru is going to kick him to the curb after this.

**XxXx**

_**Tohru Honda has changed her relationship status from single to in a relationship with Kyo Sohma.**_

_**Kyo Sohma has changed his relationship status from Single to in a relationship with Tohru Honda.**_

_**-Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani dislike this.**_

_**-Yuki Sohma and twelve others like this**_

_**-Comments**_

_Haru Sohma: _who didn't see that coming?

_Kisa Sohma: _hehe sorry Arisa but I guess you don't know that much about Tohru when it comes to Kyo.

_Arisa Uotani: -_- No Comment on this subject._

_Kisa Sohma_: I'm so glad that you guys have finally gotten together, ye are … sort of great for each other :)

_Kagura Sohma:_ I think I can be a much better girlfriend to Kyo then Tohru can but I guess he chose Tohru over me.

_Rin Sohma: _Kagura don't be jealous it doesn't suit you one bit dear.

_Kagura Sohma: _ugh whatever.

**XxXx**

_**Ayame Sohma: **_am I the only one to notice that the curse is lifted?

**- **_Shigure Sohma and 14 others like this_

**-Comments:**

_Shigure Sohma: _I think I noticed that myself Ayame

_Kisa Sohma: _myself and Hiro noticed that we are so happy its gone, but is it really gone.

_Hatori Sohma: _it seems that the curse has lifted on most of us but what about the rest, I don't see how this makes sense., everyone that has the curse gone from them please comment.

_Momiji Sohma:_ Its lifted from me, I'm sad I liked turning into a rabbit I look so cute.

_Kagura Sohma: _it's gone from me

_Haru Sohma: _the curse has lifted from Rin and myself.

_Kyo Sohma:_ it's gone from me finally

_Yuki Sohma: _I am no longer under the influence of the curse anymore

_Kureno Sohma:_ well I know that my curse lifted some time ago but still feel like I should comment :)

_Ritzu Sohma: yes the curse has been lifted from me too Hatori._

_Hatori Sohma: _well that is everyone, but I just don't get how it has lifted from everybody?

_Akito Sohma: _I can answer that Hatori my dear, I released the curse from all of you, I have decided that I can't keep you caged and tied to me, you all have you lives to live as well have I, and I thank you Tohru for making me realise that.

_Tohru Honda: _you are welcome Akito but I think you did most of the thinking by yourself.

_Akito Sohma: _thank you Tohru Honda I am forever gratefully for what you went through to help me through this tough situation, but now I think I have found happiness.

_Tohru Honda: _^_^ xxx

**XxXx**

**Yuki has Sohma changed his relationship status from single to in a relationship with ****Machi Kuraig.**

**Machi Kuraig has changed her relationship status from single to in a relationship with Yuki Sohma.**

**-**Tohru Honda

**-Comments:**

_Kagura Sohma: _oh my god finally you guys have been flirting for ages now :)

_Yuki Sohma: _Kagura you don't see me often enough to know who I flirt with.

_Kagura Sohma: _well both times I have seen you I have noticed you over doing the flirting with poor Machi, how does she deals with you?

_Machi Kuraig: _I can only deal with him a bit at a time :)

_Kagura Sohma: _I like you already girl

_Yuki Sohma: _Hey Machi do you want to come over to meet my friends tomorrow, I think its time.

_Machi Kuraig_: are you sure I'm kind of afraid of the guy with orange hair, he's always so angry and mean.

_Yuki Sohma: _it's okay, don't worry about him Machi he's just all bit and no bark.

_Kyo Sohma: _I wouldn't bit at her.

_Haru Sohma: _Ya he's going to be too busy with his sweet little girlfriend tomorrow to even notice you.

_Yuki Sohma: _Ya that's true.

_Kyo Sohma: _ya and what of it man.

_Shigure Sohma:_ I feel so old, all my children have grown up and found love, Kyo and Tohru and now Yuki and Machi, please Machi come over I would love to meet you will all of my heart please.

_Tohru Honda:_-_-

_Yuki Sohma: don't force her it's her choice._

Kyo Sohma: you have some nerve to call me your child old man..

Shigure Sohma: but I love you all please Mach come over I really want to meet you.

_Machi Kuraig: _hehe I would love to Mr Sohma.

_Shigure Sohma: _perfect Tohru what will we be having for dinner tomorrow; it has to be something nice for our lovely guest.

_Kyo Sohma: _don't treat her like a slave, why don't you make dinner for a change.

_Shigure Sohma: _because I cherish my kitchen too much to put it through the torture of me cooking in it.

_Kyo Sohma: _well maybe Tohru is busy tomorrow and she has no time to cook for you.

_Tohru Honda: _that's okay I will cook I don't mind, il make some rice balls and soup for dinner I am really excited to meet Machi so I am going to make my best dinner yet.

_Machi Kuraig: _really Tohru you don't have to do all of that for me, I'll have anything.

_Momiji Sohma: _can I come over with Kisa we want to meet her too.

_Yuki Sohma: _ugh why did I even mention this…

_Haru Sohma: _I would much like to meet her too Yuki if you would let me.

_Yuki Sohma: _ugh why don't we have a family dinner and we all come.

_Ayame Sohma: _perfect se you then

_Hatori Sohma: _can't wait

_Hiro Sohma: _you just walked into that idiot

_Tohru Honda: _Yuki what are you doing I'm not ready for a family dinner o.0

_Yuki Sohma: _I was being sarcastic.

_Tohru Honda: _it's okay anyone can come over ill make enough for everyone.

_Kyo Sohma: _ill help you so you won't have to do it all on your own.

_Tohru Honda: _aww thank you so much :)

_Machi Kuraig: _I can't wait till tomorrow; it will be so much fun.

_Motoko Minagawa: _how could you do this to me Yuki we are destined to be together, I go away for a few days and come back and you in a relationship with someone other than me, this is outrageous I cannot allow this, she is a nobody she does not deserve you love the way I deserve it, I love you Yuki..

_Kyo Sohma: _-_-

_Tohru Honda:_ -_-

_Haru Sohma: _-_- weirdo

_Shigure Sohma:_ I have never met someone as crazy as you in my day, I must make you a character in my new novel.

_Yuki Sohma:_ Motoko please leave me alone, you were never going to have a chance okay and please don't call Machi an nobody at least she is normal.

_Machi Kuraig: _Ya you crazy psychopath stay away from MY BOYFRIEND.

_Motoko Minagawa:_ I CANT BELIEVE THIS, I WILL HAVE MY VENGANCE.

_Kyo Sohma: _ya you go do that.

_Motoko Minagawa: _yes Kyo will be my boyfriend.

_Kyo Sohma: _0.o

_Tohru Honda: _oh no you don't, you can keep on walking..

_Motoko Minagawa: _nobody loves me.

**XxXx**

**Ayame Sohma has changed his relationship status from single to in a relationship with Mine Kuramae.**

**Mine Kuramae has changed her relationship status from single to in a relationship with Ayame Sohma.**

**-**Yuki Sohma dislikes this

-Tohru Honda and twelve others like this

**-Comments**

_Yuki Sohma: _Ayame please tell me you didn't drug her into doing you bidding…

_Ayame Sohma: _I am shocked brother I thought you would be happier than that for you older brother, don be such a party pooper.

_Yuki Sohma: _I am not a party pooper I just don't think she would go for someone like you, I mean I know your both crazy but I thought she had a bit more sense than you do.

_Ayame Sohma: _-_-

_Haru Sohma:_ your just annoyed that you brother is out shining you by putting up he has a girlfriend right after you..

_Yuki Sohma_: that is not it at all.

_Mine Kuramae: _hehe :)

_Tohru Honda: _hey Ayame you should come over tomorrow for dinner and bring Mine too, I mean everyone is coming it will be fun to meet Mine again.

_Ayame Sohma: _that sound absolutely darling my sweet Tohru, I still don't know what you see in that rude Kyo fellow I think you should go and find someone much better than him to treat you right my dear.

_Kyo Sohma: _I would watch what I was saying if I were you snake.

_Tohru Honda: _that's okay Ayame, I think I made a pretty good _choice on my own thanks ;)_

_Kyo Sohma: _:)

_Ayame Sohma: _oh whatever floats you boat, I think it would be lovely to have dinner tomorrow with the family.

_Tohru Honda: _great :) x

**XxXx**

_**Kyo Sohma: **_oh my god, never again are we having a family dinner in this house ever again!

-Yuki Sohma likes this

-Kisa Sohma dislikes this

-**Comments**

_Kisa Sohma: _why? It was so much fun

_Kyo Sohma: _because EVERYONE came, I felt so Closter phobic in my own house.

_Tohru Honda:_ I didn't think it was that bad, it was nice to have the whole family over.

_Kyo Sohma: _Ya the whole family plus Mine plus Machi plus Saki and Arisa, which I don't get why they we're here?

_Saki Hanajima:_ we look at you conversations believe it or not and we saw you were having a dinner party so off course we are going to attend.

_Kyo Sohma: -_- _stalker -_-

Arisa Uotani: actually we are just looking after our friend and making sure she is happy.

_Tohru Honda: _I am fine stop being so overprotective over me guys…

_Arisa Uotani: _you know I can't help it Tohru I am a natural overprotective over you :)

_Tohru Honda: _and I love you guys for that :)

**XxXx**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS; I want at least 21 ****REVIEWS**** for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**A/N: thank you guys for all your amazing reviews, you are so nice I really appreciate all the nice things you are all saying about this chapter.**_

**XxXx**

_**Tohru Honda: **_I have to take my final exams tomorrow because I was in the hospital I am so nervous, I am going to fail everything what am I going to do?

-**Kyo Sohma and fifteen others dislike this**

-**Comments**

_Kyo Sohma: _stop you are not going to fail

_Kisa Sohma: _Ya, not when you have Yuki and Kyo tutoring you.

_Haru Sohma: _I wouldn't see Kyo as the tutoring type but I guess he would do anything for Tohru.

_Shigure Sohma: _ohh young love, nothing can beat it.

Kisa Sohma: good luck on your exam's tomorrow Tohru I bet you will do great, don't worry about it okay.

_Tohru Honda: _thank you Kisa but I am still going crazy.

_Yuki Sohma: _get of the computer and study don't make me come up there.

_Tohru Honda: _sorry Yuki.

_Arisa Uotani: _good luck babe you will pass that exam without any trouble because you are amazing. XD

_Saki Hanajima: _Good Luck.

**XxXx**

_**Momiji Sohma:**_ I feel like I haven't been on this in ages, who is going to the graduation to see Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Arisa and Saki Graduate?

-**Comments**

_Shigure Sohma: _off course I have to be there I am the guardian.

_Haru Sohma:_ not really, Yuki has Ayame as his guardian, Tohru has her grandfather and Kyo has his father so really you are just the guy who lives with them.

_Shigure Sohma:_ that is so not fair I deserve to be a guardian to then children.

_Tohru Honda: _you can be my guardian, I don't think my grandfather is going to make the graduation.

_Shigure Sohma: _I will be honoured to be you guardian Tohru, you always were such a good girl, that's why you are my favourite, you never broke any of my doors or windows in my house, and you always clean and cook, your just too good to us.

_Tohru Honda: _^_^ I try my best from keeping away from the windows and doors.

_Shigure Sohma: _unlike two others living under my roof.

_Kyo Sohma: _that's not fair he started nearly all the fights

_Yuki Sohma: _oh please you were the one always begging for a fight.

_Shigure Sohma_: DON'T BREAK A WINDOW!

_Kyo Sohma _-_-

_Yuki Sohma: _-_-

**XxXx**

_**Private chat between Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma**_

_Tohru Honda: _what if I don't pass the exams; I'll have to repeat all over again :(

_Kyo Sohma: _you won't fail okay, if I can pass so can you okay, you just have to focus and learn and shut everything else out.

_Tohru Honda: _maybe I would be good repeating a year I mean it won't be so bad Haru and Momiji will be there, it would be fun.

_Kyo Sohma: _-_- that's not focusing on passing, that's focusing on failing and repeating a year.

_Tohru Honda: _I am sorry I just a nervous :'(

_Kyo Sohma: there is no need to be you have done so much, you can pass a stupid exam_

_Tohru Honda: _:) you are the best at pep talking: P

_Kyo Sohma: _just doing my job and supporting my girl, now go and study, don't make me send Yuki up there.

_Tohru Honda: _okay, okay I am going bye.

**XxXx**

_**Tohru Honda:**_ going to have my final exam wish me luck.

_Haru Sohma: _good, luck don't fall on your way okay.

_Yuki Sohma: _Good luck Tohru

_Shigure Sohma:_ good luck sweet heart, do your best

_Kyo Sohma: _good luck I'll be there after the exam to meet you.

**XxXx**

_**Tohru Honda: **_oh my god I am so nervous what if I did it all wrong and i only got one answer right… I'm only joking I did really well the questions were easy thank god, plus being surprised by Kyo waiting for three hours while I did the exam, he is so sweet. I am so happy now I can wait for the graduation ceremony tomorrow.

**-Comments**

_Momiji Sohma: _I knew you could do it Tohru well done

_Yuki Sohma: _see all that worrying for nothing well done you did great.

**XxXx**

_**Kisa Sohma wrote on Tohru Honda's wall: **_hey sissy I was thinking we could have a big sleepover tonight before the graduation, all the girls can come, what do you think?

-Tohru Honda and seven others like this

-**Comments**

_Tohru Honda: _I think that is such a good idea but who will come?

_Kisa Sohma: _well, Kagura, Rin, Ritzu, Machi, Mine, Arisa and Saki, wouldn't it be fun.

_Tohru Honda: _Ya but did you even ask them?

_Kisa Sohma: _well they might see it here and comment

_Tohru Honda: _ya I guess, it would be a fun thing to do the night before the graduation.

_Momiji Sohma: _why can't I go, it's not fair I want to go.

_Haru Sohma: _you are such a little pervert Momiji

_Momiji Sohma: _I am not I just really want to go it's not fair how its all-girls :(

_Kisa Sohma: _sorry Momiji, but I don't think my mom will be to happy if you come when she said I can only have the girls over, sorry.

_Momiji Sohma :'(_

_Kagura Sohma: _I would really like to go Kisa, it will be so much fun, and Rin can go to.

_Kisa Sohma: _that is so great, now we just need to know it Arisa, Saki, Machi, Mine and Ritzu will come.

_Ritzu Sohma: _are you sure you want someone as undeserving as me at you slumber party little Kisa, I think I would just ruin you fun Kisa, I should stay at home I don't deserve the company of anybody.

_Kisa Sohma: _don't be stupid Ritzu I want you there and you will just make the party more fun, please come.

_Ritzu Sohma_: if you insist, but if you find that I am annoying in any way please ask me to leave I won't take it personally.

_Kisa Sohma: _will do ^_^

Saki Hanajima: it will be an honour to attend you sleepover Kisa, thank you for inviting me.

_Arisa Uotani: _I would love to go thanks for asking :)

_Machi __Kuraig:_ I would really like to come, thank you so much for offering :)

_Kisa Sohma: _no problem.

_Mine Kuramae: _I have never been to a sleepover believe it or not, thank you so much for inviting me Kisa.

_Kisa Sohma: _Great that's everyone, I am so excited now, ok everyone can come over at around six and bring treats and movies.

_Kagura Sohma:_ _sure_

_Tohru Honda: _it will be so much fun

_Kisa Sohma: _see you guys then

**XxXx**

_**Kagura Sohma: **_hehehe Momiji just turned up at Kisa's front door demanding entry, should we let him?

-Haru Sohma and six others like this

-**Comments**

_Haru Sohma: _don't let the little squirt get upset.

_Tohru Honda: _but he looks so sad :(

_Shigure Sohma: _you have such a big hear Tohru, but I still wouldn't let the little pervert in.

_Yuki Sohma: _ya I agree, you know how he is like, remember the spa.

_Shigure Sohma: _Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Ayame are you guys sure you feel comfortable with a little perverted kid sleeping over with your girlfriends?

_Haru Sohma: _ok now you can really let the squirt get upset.

_Rin Sohma: _LOL! You guys are such guys, I think we will let Momiji in now, I mean we can just hid him or something, hey he could even sleep with me In my sleeping bag ^_^

_Haru Sohma: -__-

_Kisa Sohma: _rin what are you doing don't say that he will get mad and go black and then he will come over and make up drama

_Tohru Honda: _can he still go black Haru?

_Rin Sohma: _ohh ya, he sure can.

_Arisa Uotani: _what do you mean but Black Haru?

Rin Sohma:he has a opposite personality, he can get very angry at times, I think it's a disease and he is unlucky to have it hehe, Love you Haru.

_Haru Sohma:_ -_-, hey Kyo has more anger problems than me.

_Yuki Sohma: _not since her started going out with Tohru, that calmed him down a lot.

_Haru Sohma: -__-

Kyo Sohma: that me, cheerful Kyo….

**XxXx**

_**Kagura Sohma: **_LOL! Rin and Uotani had a very competitive game of who's tougher, then Kisa spills the popcorn all over Tohru, Mine starts making designs to make dresses for Machi and Kisa, and also I woke up in the middle of the night an drew on everyone's faces, haha when they wake up there going to kill me hahahaha….. oh and Momiji didn't get in but we all missed him dearly.

-_Shigure Sohma and nine others like this_

-Momiji Sohma dislikes this

-**Comments**

_Kyo Sohma: _Machi, Rin, Saki, and Arisa are going to skin you alive Kagura, but great prank.

_Kagura Sohma: _hahaha I know I am going to be dead before noon but its so worth it hahahaha.

_Haru Sohma: _your funeral

_Momiji Sohma: _that's not fair if I stayed it would have been much more fun then that, I would have helped you with the pranking we both could have taken the torture in the end.

_Kagura Sohma: _sorry kid but I prank solo.

_Momiji Sohma: _-_-

_Kisa Sohma: _oh my god I let you into my house for the night and this is how you repay me, by drawing on my face in my sleep, where are you hiding?

_Rin Sohma: _ya where are you hiding because you are so dead.

_Kagura Sohma: _ha you will never find me.

_Saki Hanajima: _she is in Kisa wardrobe hiding in a bundle of cloths, you are going to regret drawing on my face little girl.

_Kagura Sohma 0:o_

Kyo Sohma: _R.I.P Kagura Sohma_

_Ayame Sohma: _ha they are not going to kill her they are just simply messing around like young girls do.

_Kyo Sohma: _ya but some of them girls have vicious tempers.

**XxXx**

_**Kagura Sohma: **_i am still alive, just a bit bruised, but now were all cleaned off and are getting ready for the graduation ceremony, meet all you guys later

-**Comments**

_Haru Sohma: _well the good thing is that she is alive

_Rin Sohma: _with a bit of luck she is alive, she is lucky I have a good enough heart to let her live.

_Arisa Uotani: _that's a lie Tohru and Kisa stood over her in our way and wouldn't let us near her to kill her.

_Rin Sohma: _well that and I big enough heart….

_Haru Sohma: _;)

**XxXx**

_**Momiji Sohma: **_hahaha I loved when Ayame and Shigure were cheering so loud the whole crowd thought they were crazy when Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Machi, Arisa and Saki went up to get their diplomas haha.

**-** Kyo Sohma, Arisa Uotani and Five others dislike this

**- **Ayame Sohma, Shigure Sohma and five others like this

**-Comments:**

_Hatori Sohma: _it was the most embarrassing moment of my like with all them eyes staring at the lot of us wondering if we were crazy, even though I could be mistaken about the most embarrassing moment of my like because I have known Shigure and Ayame for much too long.

_Ayame Sohma: _I thought it was quit fun seeing the little children being all embarrassed, it's just stuff children have to go through these days being embarrassed by family friends and family at graduation.

_Machi Kuragi: _you're not even my family, I was so embarrassed not even my dad was that loud

_Ayame Sohma: _darling it's your own fault for dating Yuki, haha you get just as much embarrassment from his family as he does now.

Tohru Honda: there not my family either but I still got the cheering ^_^

**XxXx**

_**Private conversation between Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma.**_

_Kyo Sohma: _I'm not moving away.

_Tohru Honda: _really why?

_Kyo Sohma: _I have to help my dad with training new kids, I promised so I am going to say.

_Tohru Honda: _don't you mean WERE staying :D

_Kyo Sohma: _Ya, that's what I meant.

_Tohru Honda _^_^.

**XxXx**

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER. I want at least _**26 reviews for the next chapter**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**A/N: thank you everyone that has reviewed my story it makes me really happy and makes me want to write even faster, please keep reviewing I like to hear what you think about my story and if there is anything you think you would like me to put into my story like a few of you already have please ask because I most likely will add you idea thanks again 3**_

_**XxXx**_

_**Machi Kuraig:**_ I was just walking down the street minding my own business, and then all of a sudden a bucket of water lands on my head, and the water was freezing by the way, and I know it was you Motoko, why can't you just leave me the hell alone.

**-**_Yuki Sohma and seven others dislike this_

-**Comments:**

_Motoko Minagawa: _there is no way you can prove it was me, why would I pore a bucket of water on you head, it's just not my style.

_Machi Kuraig: _ohh please that's exactly your style Motoko.

_Ayame Sohma:_ Motoko why don't you just get over the fact that my little brother has chosen another.

_Motoko Minagawa: _please I would not pull such a stupid prank I mean it's so sloppy please give me a break I am appalled that you thought this was my doing, I would be much more creative with my pranking, god!

_Machi Kuraig: _ya like I am going to believe you for a minute, this is something only the lowest of the low would do :(

_Motoko Minagawa: _ugh I seriously don't have time for this, you simply are not worth anymore of my time bye.

**XxXx**

_**Shigure Sohma:**___I have never seen Kyo and Yuki have such a big fight today, but before I could ask what happened my door was being smashed, again -_- I thought we were over all this fighting.

**- **Tohru Honda Dislikes this

**-Comments**

_Tohru Honda: _what happened to you guys, you both were getting on so well :(

_Haru Sohma: _what? did Kyo throw up a fur ball on Yuki?

_Yuki Sohma: _no I just can't stand that guy, thank god I am moving out soon so I don't have to be around him and his stupid pranks.

_Kyo Sohma: _what pranks and for the record I was being good, I was just minding my own business sitting in the living room and then Yuki comes in and started jumping on me and punching me so leave me out of this because this is so not my fault, Shigure can so back me up there.

_Shigure Sohma: _that's all true that's what happened

_Yuki Sohma: _ ohh it's never your fault is it you cat, if I had it my way I would have broken more than the door.

_Kyo Sohma: _what did I do?

_Yuki Sohma: _you destroyed my vegetables, I went out to water them this morning and they were all destroyed, who else would have done that but you.

_Kyo Sohma: _and you just assume that it was me, it could have been done by anyone or anything, an animal could have come and dug at it, or someone else could have done it but it wasn't me I swear.

_Yuki Sohma: _but who else would have done this but you, this just seems like something you would do.

_Kyo Sohma: _wait when did you water them last?

_Yuki Sohma: _this morning

_Kyo Sohma:_ then it couldn't have been me because I was out with Tohru all day today; she can back me up on that.

_Tohru Honda:_ Its true Yuki, Kyo was with me all day today, it couldn't have been him.

_Kyo Sohma:_ see I love when my name is clear

_Yuki Sohma: _ohh I am sorry Kyo I should have asked you before I started fighting with you, but still who would have done something like that.

**XxXx**

_**Tohru Honda: **_ok who took my thing?

**-Comments**

_Shigure Sohma: _what do you mean stole? That's not very nice who would do that?

_Tohru Honda: _I don't know but I want my stuff back NOW!

_Yuki Sohma: _It wasn't me just saying for further reference.

_Kyo Sohma: _Ya know it's not me; I wouldn't steal from my girl :)

_Haru Sohma: _what was stolen Tohru?

_Tohru Honda: _everything I had on my bedside dresserthe picture I had of my mom, my wooden model of the twelve zodiac animas (plus the cat) ^_^, and Kyo's Bracelet.

_Yuki Sohma: _maybe you just cleaned of the dresser and just forgot about it?

_Tohru Honda: _I wouldn't forget something like that, someone defiantly took my things, who could it have been?

_Kyo Sohma: _don't worry Tohru I bet they will turn up sooner or later don't worry about it, I help you look for them.

_Tohru Honda: _thank you ^_^

**XxXx**

_**Rin Sohma:**_ oh my god it was so funny, someone switched Haru's, shampoo with hair dye, his hear is now, pink! I am so sorry Haru but it is so funny! Xxx

**-**Haru Sohma Dislikes this

-Kyo Sohma, Hatori Sohma and eight others likes this

**-Comments**

_Kyo Sohma: _you are kidding right send me a picture some one

_Rin Sohma: _ohh Kyo I would if I could but I am a good girlfriend and wouldn't humiliate my Boyfriend like that.

_Kyo Sohma: _you used to be so much fun Rin

_Rin Sohma: _so did you cat hahaha

_Kisa Sohma: _who changed his shampoo to pink hair dye, was it you Rin?

_Rin Sohma: _it wasn't me but it was brilliant whoever did it.

_Haru Sohma: _I love that everyone is getting a good laugh out of this.

_Rin Sohma: _don't worry babe I'll go and get some white and black hair dye for you don't worry.

_Haru Sohma:_ in my whole life I have never put a single drop of hair dye in my hair whoever did this is going to get there ass kicked big time.

_Rin Sohma: _okay, okay calm down I'm on my way to get the dye and I would not like coming back to a trashed house because you lost your temper babe so keep it calm.

**XxXx**

_**Shigure Sohma: **_okay, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru witch one of you stole my new manuscript, this is not funny I hate when people take my things it infuriates me so much, give it back now.

**-Comments**

_Kyo Sohma:___well I didn't take it.

_Yuki Sohma: _neither did it.

_Tohru Honda: _I didn't

_Tohru Honda: _what the hell is going on today something is happening to everyone.

_Shigure Sohma: _I don't know but whoever has my manuscript better give it back to me soon I have a publisher coming today who I have to play with and I won't be able to play if I don't have my manuscript :(

_Yuki Sohma: _well if it wasn't any of us then someone had to have taken it when they came over, who was over since you last saw the manuscript?

_Shigure Sohma: _I saw it last this morning.

_Tohru Honda:_ no one was over this morning.

_Kyo Sohma: _well then someone must have broken in.

_Tohru Honda: _maybe they are the same people that took my stuff of my dresser, who would do that.

_Yuki Sohma: _were going to have to report this to the police.

_Kyo Sohma: _we can't you have to wait at least twenty-four hours before something is officially stolen.

_Shigure Sohma: _then were going to have look and if we don't find them were going to have to call the police.

**XxXx**

_**Haru Sohma: **_everyone should see Rins new style it so suites her ;)

**-**Rin Sohma dislikes this

**-Comments**

_Rin Sohma: _someone has just written their own death, when they decided to mess with me and my clothes.

_Momiji Sohma: _why what happened, Rin?

_Rin Sohma: _some dead man or woman took all my cloths and swapped them with a pile of pink and fluffy dresses, it looks like a princess from one of them stupid fairy tales came into my room and vomited all over my clothes I am so mad, whoever did this better be digging their own grave right now.

_Haru Sohma: _I kind of like that colour on you.

_Rin Sohma: _do you want to die

_Haru Sohma: _I'm just saying you would look good in anything.

_Rin Sohma: _don't even try to compliment me; I am to mad right now.

_Kagura Sohma: _if you don't want them I'll take them hehe ^_^

**XxXx**

_**Ayame Sohma: **_this is outrageous I am furious; someone has cut my beautiful long hair, whoever it is going to pay.

**-Comments**

_Kisa Sohma: _oh my god, how did that happen uncle Ayame?

_Ayame Sohma: _dear Kisa I was taking a much needed afternoon nap after all my hard work decorating little Yuki's new home that he is due to move into, someone must have cut my hair while I was sleeping.

_Kyo Sohma: _would you now notice that someone was cutting you hair, would you not feel it and wake up?

_Ayame Sohma: _I am a very heavy sleeper; it takes a lot for me to wake up dear Kyo.

_Kagura Sohma: _maybe it was Mine playing a trick on you or something like that?

_Ayame Sohma: _don't be foolish Kagura, Mine would never do that to me, she loves my hair.

_Mine Kuramae: _I would never cut you hair Ayame :)

_Ayame Sohma: _I just don't get why someone would have to cut my hair I mean what did my hair did to anyone?

_Tohru Honda: _don't worry Ayame; well find out who it was.

**XxXx**

_**Kagura Sohma wrote on Kyo Sohma's wall: **_Kyo I am so glad that you finally see the light and you picked me over Tohru I am so happy I just got your message and I can't wait to see you ^_^

**-**Kyo Sohma dislikes this

**-Comments:**

_Kyo Sohma: _am, I never send you a text message Kagura, this is the second time today that people have been getting text messages of me, I did not send any of them

_Kagura Sohma: _Don't be silly Kyo off course you sent if it's from you, it said how much you loved me and that you are going to dump Tohru and go out with me because you can't stand being away from me and that you love me with all your heart, don't lie to me Kyo Sohma, I know you wrote this don't deny the love that has been there for years

_Tohru Honda: _WHAT!

_Kagura Sohma: _I'm sorry Tohru but Kyo apparently loves me its okay I'm sure there is someone out there for you. :)

_Kyo Sohma: _Kagura I swear on my life I have never sent you a message to you saying anything like that, I don't love you like that Kagura your like my sister, not my girlfriend, I love Tohru, I won't leave her for the world, sorry but I think someone has pranked you.

_Kagura Sohma: _no It can't be your lying so you don't have to tell Tohru, please tell me your lying and I didn't make a complete fool out of myself?

_Kyo Sohma: _you didn't make a fool of yourself Kagura you just got pulled into a really low prank.

_Kagura Sohma: _whoever did this is going to see my bad side.

_Kyo Sohma: _sorry Kagura.

**XxXx**

_**Hiro Sohma: **_who in their right mind would do this to my face, someone has shaved my eyebrows who would do such a thing, I am so angry and someone is going to pay.

**-**_Kyo Sohma and Haru Sohma like this_

_-Kisa Sohma and Tohru Honda dislike this_

**-Comments**

_Kyo Sohma: _hahaha, it's about time karma caught up with Ya, you little twerp.

_Kisa Sohma: _don't be so mean uncle Kyo, but it is funny Hiro.

_Hiro Sohma: _I hate you all.

_Kisa Sohma: _you don't hate me.

**XxXx**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter for the next chapter I would like **_**35 Reviews,**_

I would like to thank some of the reviewers that I think are so nice reviewing most of the chapters and they are….

sparrowismyhummingbird

FBFan

kittyduck12

Madskill101

XxEverKnoxX

The Kookie Monster

Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth

RatchetsGirl

Abatail 05

Kyoxtohrufan

candy

Girl-in-the-tiger-kimono


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**Sorry I took so long to update, the week after Christmas, my computer completely crashed, everything was wiped, and would you believe I had five chapters of this story written that are now gone, so I have to start all over again, I am sorry about this but I will be updating soon I promise.**

**P.S my school exams are coming up in two week so be nice If I am being slow.**

**XxXx**

_**Yuki Sohma: **_I guess I should tell every one that I have found out who our little prankster is, it was Motoko, she confronted me this morning with a sob story about how it wasn't fair that I have chosen another blah, blah, blah!

**- Haru Honda, Kyo Sohma and ten others dislikes this**

-**Comments**

_Motoko Minagawa:_ Yuki please you are making a big mistake, you are with the completely wrong person, I bet you to wont even last another month, please don't make the biggest mistake of your life.

_Machi Kuraig: _am, excuses me at least I can get a boyfriend, you to busy stalking a guy that you cant have and dose not want you, that you have never tried to get out there and find a boy that is SINGLE and WANTS to be with you.

_Kyo Sohma: _wait, its because of you that we have all been getting pranked, why you were after Yuki, what the hell did everyone else do to deserve this?

_Motoko Minagawa: _I don't know it was just more fun.

_Tohru Honda: _I want my stuff back, NOW!

_Motoko Minagawa: _I am sorry, Tohru you just know that you do stupid things when your in love, please help me out here, I did a stupid thing because I am in love with Yuki surely you have been in the same dilemma.

_Tohru Honda:_ I never play pranks on people that's just pointless.

_Motoko Minagawa: _then you must not be fully in love then because you don't understand how I feel.

_Kagura Sohma: _I would like to remind everyone before Tohru comments that, when it comes to Kyo, Tohru is worse than I was.

_Tohru Honda: _well At least I know the difference of being in love and being f**king crazy!

_Kyo Sohma: _:/ well… you really got Tohru mad.

_Tohru Honda: _I want my stuff back now Motoko, that stuff was really important to me and I want it back now. You had no right.

_Kyo Sohma: _you realise that we could report you for thief.

_Motoko Minagawa: _fine, keep your pants on, ill give them back, Tohru, your stuff is in Yuki's room in the top drawer of his dresser that he never uses.

_Yuki Sohma: _-_- okay I have two questions, one… you were in my room? And second…. Why do you know that I don't use that drawer?

_Motoko Minagawa: _well I thought I should find out for future reference when were living together which drawers you would like, and also witch side of the bed you sleep on, which is the right, and I'm sorry but you are going to have to start sleeping on the left side of the bed because I sleep on the right.

_Yuki Sohma: _you are one CRAZY woman, and I am getting a restraining order.

_Motoko Minagawa: _what why?

_Yuki Sohma: _well maybe its because you are a f**KING stalker and I don't want you near me anymore.

**Yuki Sohma blocked Motoko Minagawa.**

**Kyo Sohma blocked Motoko Minagawa.**

**Tohru Honda blocked Motoko Minagawa.**

**Machi Kuraig blocked Motoko Minagawa.**

**Rin Sohma blocked Motoko Minagawa.**

**Haru Sohma blocked Motoko Minagawa.**

**Kisa Sohma blocked Motoko Minagawa.**

**Kagura Sohma blocked Motoko Minagawa.**

**Shigure Sohma blocked Motoko Minagawa.**

_**A\N: I am so sorry that this chapter is s short, but I had to write it in half an hour but I promise the next chapter will be longer.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Moving plans!

_**Private conversation between Yuki Sohma and Machi Kuraig.**_

_Yuki Sohma:_ well I don't know how I am going to tell Shigure that my apartment is ready and that I am moving out of the house, he's going to be mad

_Machi Kuraig:_ I'm pretty sure that he will understand he hardly thought that you were going to be living there for the rest of your life, I mean you have to have your independence.

_Yuki Sohma: _but you know how much of an over dramatic Shigure is, even though I think Kyo will be glad to see me going but Tohru will be just as bad as Shigure will be.

_Machi Kuraig: _when are you moving out?

_Yuki Sohma: _tomorrow night.

_Machi Kuraig: _your leaving it a bit late to be telling them aren't you, please Yuki just tell them now.

_Yuki Sohma: _fine okay but don't be surprised if people end up finding me chaired to the door or something.

_Machi Kuraig: _hehe

**XxXx**

_**Shigure Sohma: **_I am very angry at Yuki Sohma, he is moving out tomorrow and he only had the heart to tell me just now, how selfish, poor Tohru, leaving me alone in the house will a pretty girl with one less man to protect me from her.

**-Kyo Sohma and Haru Sohma dislike this**

**-Comments:**

_Haru Sohma: _don't be getting perverted Shigure.

_Kyo Sohma: _don't even think about it.

_Shigure Sohma: _oh you too stop overreacting; I was simply trying to make Yuki think of the down side so he won't leave.

_Kyo Sohma: _you can't stop him if he wants to leave you know that right?

_Shigure Sohma: _of course I know that don't be so silly little Kyo.

_Kyo Sohma: _you didn't seem this sad when I was moving away a few weeks ago.

_Shigure Sohma: _Ya well Kyo I was hiding my pain at that time but this time I am so mad that Yuki told me this late, he is leaving TOMORROW!

_Yuki Sohma: _it's not like I am moving countries, I'm just moving up the road.

_Shigure Sohma: _Ya but Yuki the problem is that you are still leaving me, moving from under my roof to be under another's

_Yuki Sohma: _I knew that you would be over dramatic about this.

_Shigure Sohma: _Ya well I have a very good reason, this is just like losing a child.

_Tohru Honda: _why don't we have a dinner tomorrow night before you leave Yuki? It will be your last dinner with us; it will be fun just the four of us.

_Yuki Sohma: _that's sounds really nice Tohru I really can't wait.

_Shigure Sohma: _I cannot believe you are leaving poor Tohru, leaving just me to protect her from that mean Boy Kyo I mean god knows what he could do to the poor girl and you're just going to leave me on my own to protect her, how selfish.

_Kyo Sohma: _-_- your calling me perverted? Now that's funny.

_Yuki Sohma: _Kyo I responsible enough and I'm sure Tohru can handle him, I want to get on with my life Shigure, just get that through your head, you didn't think I was going to be living with you for the rest of my life did you?

_Shigure Sohma: _no of course not, it has just come as a shock though.

_Yuki Sohma: w_ell I am sorry, but I will be there for dinner tomorrow.

_Tohru Honda: _great it will be like your last supper.

Shigure Sohma: oh I am sure it is going to be so cheerful (sarcastic)

_Tohru Honda: _-_-

_Kyo Sohma:_ -_-

_Yuki Sohma:_ -_-

**XxXx**

_**Shigure Sohma: **_well surprise, surprise, Yuki has missed his last dinner with us, how shocking, how could you do that Yuki, poor Tohru was slaving for hours preparing this marvellous dinner for all of us to enjoy, but you just decide to miss it, oh how shameful of you Yuki.

**- Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda dislike this**

**-Comments**

_Yuki Sohma: _I am sorry but I found myself really busy okay I completely forgot.

_Shigure Sohma: _I don't care if you go now, im too hurt to miss you, Ayame would be ashamed.

_Ayame Sohma: _oh please Shigure it was just a dinner for crying out loud.

_Shigure Sohma: _his last dinner at my house.

_Tohru Honda: _I am sure he was really busy moving his things into his new apartment Shigure, please don't be so mad.

_Shigure Sohma: _would you miss your last dinner with us Tohru?

_Tohru Honda: _well no but if I had no choice…..

_Shigure Sohma: _so poor sweet little Tohru would miss her last dinner too.

_Tohru Honda: _I never said that.

_Haru Sohma: _Shigure you seriously need to take a chill pill.

_Shigure Sohma: _I AM UPSET HERE, stop ganging up on me :(

**XxXx**

_**Private conversation between Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda:**_

_Yuki Sohma: _I hope you realise that I didn't intentionally miss your dinner Tohru, I am really sorry.

_Tohru Honda:_ it's okay I understand but I think it is obvious that Shigure is the most hurt about this….

_Yuki Sohma: _Ya I guess he is but I think that apology is better said in person, I'll see him tomorrow anyway, I have to come back and get the last of my stuff.

_Tohru Honda: _well if you're coming back tomorrow, why don't we have a goodbye breakfast or lunch?

_Yuki Sohma: _I wouldn't want to but you through that trouble Tohru.

_Tohru Honda: _honestly, it will be nice, and we will keep it a surprise from Shigure, so it will be like a goodbye surprise party for Shigure even though you're the one that is leaving. 

_Yuki Sohma: _haha I like the sound of that, and don't worry, I promise I will be there this time, if I am not I will let Shigure punish me.

_Tohru Honda: _okay, this is going to be so much fun I can't wait, see you tomorrow Yuki.

_Yuki Sohma: _^_^

**XxXx**

**One again I would like to thank all of you guys for your amazing reviews.**

**P.S I am going to try and upload a chapter every week, so I am planning on having the next one up for you guys by next Sunday (P.P.S I live in Ireland so I know there are people reading my story that are from all over the place, but I will be putting up the chapter on Sunday MY time hehehehe.)**

**-Alyalice456**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Spying

_**Previously on fruit baskets goes Facebook:::::::::: Yuki is finally moving out from under Shigure's roof after five years of living there but Shigure is not too happy about his decision, he decides to have a goodbye dinner for a farewell gift to Yuki, but Yuki misses the dinner and Shigure is not too happy about that…. So now it's just going to be Shigure, Kyo and Tohru living on Shigure's house….or is it?**_

**XxXx**

_**Tohru Honda:**_ guess the surprise breakfast didn't really work out for you Yuki, aww well it was worth a try, I guess you are never going to get Shigure to accept your apology, :(

**- Shigure dislikes this**

**-Comments:**

_Shigure Sohma: _you should have known better than to try to regain my trust the day AFTER you make me so upset Yuki, what were you thinking you silly rat.

_Yuki Sohma: _I was trying to make it up to you, you dumb dog.

_Shigure Sohma: _it will take a lot more than that to regain mytrust.

_Yuki Sohma: _you are just impossible, you can be worse than Ayame at times.

_Shigure Sohma: _insulting me isn't going to make me lighten up on you anymore.

_Yuki Sohma: _well at least I don't have to live with you now so I won't have to hear your constant bickering.

_Kyo Sohma: _No, but we do.

_Yuki Sohma: _well sorry about that but at least you can escape up to the roof if you get annoyed with him.

_Shigure Sohma: _YOUR ALL AGAISNT ME!

_Kyo Sohma: _don't be so dramatic.

_Tohru Honda: _were not against you Shigure, don't jump to conclusions.

_Shigure Sohma: _oh sweet Tohru, I don't blame you for Yuki's selfishness, I apologise.

_Yuki Sohma: _-_-

_Tohru Honda: _^_^.

**XxXx**

_**A private conversation between Shigure Sohma and Haru Sohma:**_

_Shigure Sohma:_ you know Tohru and Kyo are going out on a date tonight.

_Haru Sohma: _what has that got to do with me?

_Shigure Sohma: _well I just thought you would like to go and spy on them?

_Haru Sohma: _why would I do that, it's their date…

_Shigure Sohma: well I just thought you would want to since Kyo and Hiro, usually spy on your dates with Rin, did you not know that? Hehe well now you do._

_Haru Sohma:_-_- when did this start?

_Shigure Sohma: _Well it started about a few months ago, but the last time that they were spying on you was last week, remember when you brought Rin to Dinner, Kyo and Hiro followed you, oh and P.S that Bracelet that you gave Rin must be beautiful from the way Kyo describes it.

_Haru Sohma: _that jackass.

_Shigure Sohma: _hehe! I love playing.

**XxXx**

_**Private chat between Haru Sohma and Hiro Sohma.**_

_Haru Sohma: _you spied on my date with Rin?

_Hiro Sohma: _Kyo made me.

_Haru Sohma: _well I guess you could help me get back at him.

_Hiro Sohma: _how?

_Haru Sohma: _were going to spy on Kyo's date with Tohru, at seven meet me outside Shigure's house and don't be late and don't go rating me off to Kyo and Tohru, you owe me.

_Hiro Sohma: _but I was supposed to go out with Kisa tonight.

_Haru Sohma: _well then cancel, and be there.

_**(Rin Sohma has been joined to this chat by Haru Sohma)**_

_Rin Sohma: _what's going on?

_Haru Sohma: _Hiro and Kyo have been spying on our dates.

_Rin Sohma: …_ well that's not considered stalking at all Hiro.

_Hiro Sohma_: Kyo made me do it, I didn't want to I swear.

_Rin Sohma: _Ya sure, I know how evil and misleading you can be.

_Haru Sohma: _So Myself and Hiro are going spying on Kyo and Tohru's date tonight to get even, do you want to come with.

_Rin Sohma: _totally that cat needs some pay back, but why should we spy on poor Tohru, she didn't do anything.

_Haru Sohma: _just think of all those dates that we were alone and Hiro and Kyo were watching us.

_Rin Sohma: … _lets spy on that bastards date.

_Hiro Sohma: _fine but if Kyo finds out, and he will find out, I am not taking the blame for anything; you guys are forcing me to do this.

_Haru Sohma: _Ya were forcing you, but you are still excited aren't Ya?

_Haru Sohma: _Ya but that's not the point.

_Haru Sohma: _so I will see you late Hiro.

_Hiro Sohma: _fine.

_Rin Sohma: _wait I know someone who would love to help us tonight.

Haru Sohma: _who?_

_**(Arisa Uotani has been joined to this chat by Rin Sohma)**_

_Haru Sohma: _I actually thing that was a good idea Rin, she hates Kyo.

_Arisa Uotani: _first of, I don't hate him I just dislike him and secondly what sis Kyo do?

_Rin Sohma: _were getting revenge on Kyo for spying on myself and Haru while we were on out dates, so were going to spy on Kyo's and Tohru's date tonight, do you want to come?

_Arisa Uotani: _Well…. I would never turn down the chance to embarrass orange.

_Rin Sohma: _we should pull a prank on him too.

_Haru Sohma: _what kind of prank?

_Hiro Sohma: _it better be good.

_Rin Sohma: _well I will have to think about the endless possibilities.

_Arisa Uotani: _but what about Tohru, she will be embarrassed.

_Rin Sohma: _no, I wouldn't do anything like that to Tohru.

**(Saki Hanajima/ Sohma added herself to the chat)**

_Haru Sohma: _how did Saki add herself?

_Saki Hanajima/ Sohma: _I can do a lot of things dear child, I have heard about your plans, and I am not entirely convinced with the idea, first of all Arisa, Tohru is our friend and she is happy with Kyo, you should leave them alone and leave them in peace, and secondly Kyo is my adopted son and I will not let this get out of hand.

_Arisa Uotani: _wait that do you mean Kyo is you adopted son, and why is your name Hanajima/Sohma?

_Saki Hanajima/ Sohma: _his father and I eloped, it was wonderful and no I am Kyo's guardian mother, but he does not know this, but I guess his father and I should tell him soon.

_Arisa Uotani: _Ya think? And I won't get involved tonight; I'll just tag alone for the fun.

_Rin Sohma: _and I, Haru and Hiro will do all the pranking :)

_Saki Hanajima/ Sohma: _this is going to end badly.

_Haru Sohma: _when it has anything to do with a Sohma (Kyo) it usually dose end badly.

_Saki Hanajima/ Sohma: _well I guess I cannot stop you from making this big mistake can I?

_Haru Sohma: _No!

_Hiro Sohma:_ No!

_Rin Sohma:_ No!

_Arisa Uotani:_ No!

_Saki Hanajima/ Sohma: _fine then goodbye all.

**(Saki Hanajima/ Sohma has removed herself from this chat) **

**XxXx**

_**Thank you all yet again for reading yet another chapter for this story, I hoped you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be about the date spying ^-^ see you guys again next week.**_

_**P.S REVIEW!**_

_**-Alyalice456 **_

_**xxxxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Spying

_**Previously on fruit baskets goes Facebook:::::::::: Yuki is finally moving out from under Shigure's roof after five years of living there but Shigure is not too happy about his decision, he decides to have a goodbye dinner for a farewell gift to Yuki, but Yuki misses the dinner and Shigure is not too happy about that…. So now it's just going to be Shigure, Kyo and Tohru living on Shigure's house….or is it?**_

**XxXx**

_**Tohru Honda:**_ guess the surprise breakfast didn't really work out for you Yuki, aww well it was worth a try, I guess you are never going to get Shigure to accept your apology, :(

**- Shigure dislikes this**

**-Comments:**

_Shigure Sohma: _you should have known better than to try to regain my trust the day AFTER you make me so upset Yuki, what were you thinking you silly rat.

_Yuki Sohma: _I was trying to make it up to you, you dumb dog.

_Shigure Sohma: _it will take a lot more than that to regain mytrust.

_Yuki Sohma: _you are just impossible, you can be worse than Ayame at times.

_Shigure Sohma: _insulting me isn't going to make me lighten up on you anymore.

_Yuki Sohma: _well at least I don't have to live with you now so I won't have to hear your constant bickering.

_Kyo Sohma: _No, but we do.

_Yuki Sohma: _well sorry about that but at least you can escape up to the roof if you get annoyed with him.

_Shigure Sohma: _YOUR ALL AGAISNT ME!

_Kyo Sohma: _don't be so dramatic.

_Tohru Honda: _were not against you Shigure, don't jump to conclusions.

_Shigure Sohma: _oh sweet Tohru, I don't blame you for Yuki's selfishness, I apologise.

_Yuki Sohma: _-_-

_Tohru Honda: _^_^.

**XxXx**

_**A private conversation between Shigure Sohma and Haru Sohma:**_

_Shigure Sohma:_ you know Tohru and Kyo are going out on a date tonight.

_Haru Sohma: _what has that got to do with me?

_Shigure Sohma: _well I just thought you would like to go and spy on them?

_Haru Sohma: _why would I do that, it's their date…

_Shigure Sohma: well I just thought you would want to since Kyo and Hiro, usually spy on your dates with Rin, did you not know that? Hehe well now you do._

_Haru Sohma:_-_- when did this start?

_Shigure Sohma: _Well it started about a few months ago, but the last time that they were spying on you was last week, remember when you brought Rin to Dinner, Kyo and Hiro followed you, oh and P.S that Bracelet that you gave Rin must be beautiful from the way Kyo describes it.

_Haru Sohma: _that jackass.

_Shigure Sohma: _hehe! I love playing.

**XxXx**

_**Private chat between Haru Sohma and Hiro Sohma.**_

_Haru Sohma: _you spied on my date with Rin?

_Hiro Sohma: _Kyo made me.

_Haru Sohma: _well I guess you could help me get back at him.

_Hiro Sohma: _how?

_Haru Sohma: _were going to spy on Kyo's date with Tohru, at seven meet me outside Shigure's house and don't be late and don't go rating me off to Kyo and Tohru, you owe me.

_Hiro Sohma: _but I was supposed to go out with Kisa tonight.

_Haru Sohma: _well then cancel, and be there.

_**(Rin Sohma has been joined to this chat by Haru Sohma)**_

_Rin Sohma: _what's going on?

_Haru Sohma: _Hiro and Kyo have been spying on our dates.

_Rin Sohma: …_ well that's not considered stalking at all Hiro.

_Hiro Sohma_: Kyo made me do it, I didn't want to I swear.

_Rin Sohma: _Ya sure, I know how evil and misleading you can be.

_Haru Sohma: _So Myself and Hiro are going spying on Kyo and Tohru's date tonight to get even, do you want to come with.

_Rin Sohma: _totally that cat needs some pay back, but why should we spy on poor Tohru, she didn't do anything.

_Haru Sohma: _just think of all those dates that we were alone and Hiro and Kyo were watching us.

_Rin Sohma: … _lets spy on that bastards date.

_Hiro Sohma: _fine but if Kyo finds out, and he will find out, I am not taking the blame for anything; you guys are forcing me to do this.

_Haru Sohma: _Ya were forcing you, but you are still excited aren't Ya?

_Haru Sohma: _Ya but that's not the point.

_Haru Sohma: _so I will see you late Hiro.

_Hiro Sohma: _fine.

_Rin Sohma: _wait I know someone who would love to help us tonight.

Haru Sohma: _who?_

_**(Arisa Uotani has been joined to this chat by Rin Sohma)**_

_Haru Sohma: _I actually thing that was a good idea Rin, she hates Kyo.

_Arisa Uotani: _first of, I don't hate him I just dislike him and secondly what sis Kyo do?

_Rin Sohma: _were getting revenge on Kyo for spying on myself and Haru while we were on out dates, so were going to spy on Kyo's and Tohru's date tonight, do you want to come?

_Arisa Uotani: _Well…. I would never turn down the chance to embarrass orange.

_Rin Sohma: _we should pull a prank on him too.

_Haru Sohma: _what kind of prank?

_Hiro Sohma: _it better be good.

_Rin Sohma: _well I will have to think about the endless possibilities.

_Arisa Uotani: _but what about Tohru, she will be embarrassed.

_Rin Sohma: _no, I wouldn't do anything like that to Tohru.

**(Saki Hanajima/ Sohma added herself to the chat)**

_Haru Sohma: _how did Saki add herself?

_Saki Hanajima/ Sohma: _I can do a lot of things dear child, I have heard about your plans, and I am not entirely convinced with the idea, first of all Arisa, Tohru is our friend and she is happy with Kyo, you should leave them alone and leave them in peace, and secondly Kyo is my adopted son and I will not let this get out of hand.

_Arisa Uotani: _wait that do you mean Kyo is you adopted son, and why is your name Hanajima/Sohma?

_Saki Hanajima/ Sohma: _his father and I eloped, it was wonderful and no I am Kyo's guardian mother, but he does not know this, but I guess his father and I should tell him soon.

_Arisa Uotani: _Ya think? And I won't get involved tonight; I'll just tag alone for the fun.

_Rin Sohma: _and I, Haru and Hiro will do all the pranking :)

_Saki Hanajima/ Sohma: _this is going to end badly.

_Haru Sohma: _when it has anything to do with a Sohma (Kyo) it usually dose end badly.

_Saki Hanajima/ Sohma: _well I guess I cannot stop you from making this big mistake can I?

_Haru Sohma: _No!

_Hiro Sohma:_ No!

_Rin Sohma:_ No!

_Arisa Uotani:_ No!

_Saki Hanajima/ Sohma: _fine then goodbye all.

**(Saki Hanajima/ Sohma has removed herself from this chat) **

**XxXx**

_**Thank you all yet again for reading yet another chapter for this story, I hoped you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be about the date spying ^-^ see you guys again next week.**_

_**P.S REVIEW!**_

_**-Alyalice456 **_

_**xxxxx**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

The Date

_**Previously on Fruits basket goes Facebook::::: Shigure messages Haru and tells him that Kyo and Hiro have been spying on his dates with Rin, so Haru gets angry and forces Hiro to help him spy on Kyo and Tohru's date, Rin, Hiro and Arisa help him, and also Kyo's dad and Saki have eloped (got married) and she goes by Saki Hanajima/ Sohma now.**_

**XxXx**

_**Rin Sohma: **_they have just left now; Kyo is not going to suspect a ting.

**-Kisa Sohma and Kagura Sohma dislike this**

**-Shigure Sohma, Haru Sohma and Hiro Sohma like this**

**-Comments:**

_Kisa Sohma: _I still think that this is wrong, you are invading their privacy.

_Haru Sohma: _Kyo was invading Rin and my privacy when he was spying on us.

_Hiro Sohma: _I'm saying it again, I was forced to do this, and it wasn't voluntarily.

_Kagura Sohma: _what would happen if Haru and Kyo join up after this and start following every single couple in the family?

_Haru Sohma_: I won't do that, this is just revenge I wouldn't voluntarily interfere with people's private life.

_Kagura Sohma: _fine I believe you but I think this is wrong too.

_Momiji Sohma: _what are they doing now?

_Rin Sohma: _their walking… I think they're going to dinner.

_Kisa Sohma: _aww that's nice he is bringing her to dinner.

_Kagura Sohma: _if Kyo was still going out with me, I would make him do more on a date then a lousy dinner.

_Haru Sohma: _well the poor man that gets you…. He is going to have a tough time.

_Kisa Sohma: _I think dinner is very romantic.

_Hiro Sohma: _really?

_Haru Sohma: _there is some future reference for you to remember Hiro. ;)

_Momiji Sohma: _I would have brought her somewhere fancier. -_-

_Arisa Uotani: _it looks like a very fancy restaurant.

_Momiji Sohma: _wait where are you guys.

_Haru Sohma: _well we are all outside the restaurant but in a few minutes Rin and Arisa are going to go in and sit in a booth, I'll stay outside, because Kyo will spot me across the room with my hair and Hiro is with me, when the waiter is coming out with Kyo and Tohru's order, Rin will distract the waiter while Arisa will put extra hot chilly sauce all over his food, Kyo will get some surprise.

_Momiji Sohma: _well that looks like a simple enough plan Haru._ (SARCASTICLY)_

_Haru Sohma: _it was the best we could think of on such short notice.

_Rin Sohma: _it's stupid but effective.

_Haru Sohma: _okay Arisa and Rin are after going into the restaurant.

_Kisa Sohma: _wouldn't Tohru notice them?

_Haru Sohma: _I think she will be too busy focusing on Kyo than searching the room every five minutes looking for people she knows.

_Kagura Sohma: _true, your right.

_Rin Sohma: _aww I have never noticed, but they are really cute together.

_Haru Sohma: _ -_- that's not the point of the night, stay focused Rin.

_Hatori Sohma: _you kids would really go to any lengths to get revenge wouldn't you, and aren't you keeping this a secret from them? What happens when they come on Facebook tomorrow and they see all this?

_Rin Sohma: _I am going to delete the whole thing later; it will be as if it had never happened so chill out Hatori.

_Shigure Sohma: _oh you kids and you little pranks, oh I remember the days when I used to be making pranks that sinister.

_Hatori Sohma: _Ya, last week when you were pranking you publisher and she were talking about killing herself. AGAIN!

_Shigure Sohma: _it was only a prank Hatori.

_Hatori Sohma: _one that is going to cost her, her life one day.

_Shigure Sohma: _I am leaving; you are just downing my mood Hatori.

_Hatori Sohma: _yes, get of Facebook and start on your new chapter for the publisher.

_Shigure Sohma: _I WILL.

_Kagura Sohma: _ugh anyway, what is going on now?

_Arisa Uotani:_ well there just after getting there order taken, Rin is just waiting to see the waiter come out of the kitchen with their plates.

_Haru Sohma: _not to long now.

_Rin Sohma: _Haru, we should really come here some night, it looks really nice.

_Haru Sohma: _we will worry about that tomorrow.

_Rin Sohma: _okay ^_^

_Arisa Uotani: _THE WAITOR.

_Haru Sohma: _okay, Rin is talking to him, he just has to put the tray on the table… and he seems distracted, and Arisa put the chilly on the place, lovely stuff.

_Arisa Uotani: _we are so going to be dead when Kyo finds out that it is us.

_Rin Sohma: _but he won't know because he won't see us.

_Arisa Uotani: _okay, the plate is down on the table, Kyo is looking at it….. He didn't fucking eat it.

_Rin Sohma:_ oh my god, he just pushed it aside, what the hell like.

_Kyo Sohma: _I think that it is about time, to butt it and tell you all, that when it comes to spying on dates, you all seriously suck, first of all you guys stand out like and red blob in a white canvas and secondly I have a phone too, I can check Facebook and I have been reading the whole thing, you guys suck.

_Tohru Honda: _haha, you guys are so funny.

_Arisa Uotani: _oh my god are you serious, I am so fucking pissed, whose idea was it to post this on Facebook as we went?

_Rin Sohma: _Momiji forced me; he wanted to keep in touch since I wouldn't let him come.

_Haru Sohma: _so we did all of this for nothing.

_Hiro Sohma: _Kyo they forced me to do this I swear.

_Rin Sohma: _Hiro you are such a kiss up.

_Arisa Sohma: _I guess we are caught :(

_Haru Sohma: _it was Shigure who told me, he said that you were spying on me when I bring Rin on dates, so I decided to get revenge.

_Kyo Sohma: _okay that was one date, and it was over a year ago, I wouldn't do that now.

_Haru Sohma: _I am sorry man.

_Kyo Sohma: _it's okay, now can you leave so we can finish our date?

_Arisa Uotani: _sure.

_Rin Sohma: _see you guys later.

_Haru Sohma:_ sorry.

_Hiro Sohma: _sorry.

_Kyo Sohma: _guess I have to order a new plate of food…..

**XxXx**

_**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, I will have the next chapter up next Sunday, but until then, bye.**_

_**-Alyalice456.**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_


End file.
